Ways To Annoy Ciel Phantomhive
by Mia Amano
Summary: some random shit I came up with when I was bored,might do more of it,well maybe :p. enjoy
1. oh my dear Ciel I'm so going to annoy u!

_**Okay so before we begin I MIGHT WARN YOU OF YOUR DEATH IF YOU ARE WILLING TO TRY ANY OF THEM! contains extreme stupidity.**_

* * *

1\. gift him a pwetty pink eye patch.

2\. steal his eye patch and tie it around the eye of a cat.

3\. give the cat to Sebastian.

4\. name the cat Ciel.

5\. write a note saying "I will assassinate your eye patch" and put it in his bed.

6\. call him bochan. keep using it in every sentence.

7\. call him emo pirate.

8\. call him grumpy pants.

9\. introduce him to grumpy cat and tell him that they are the same.

10\. apply red chili sauce at the inner side of his eye patch and let the fun begin.

11\. call him beeHIVE.

12\. keep blabbing about things when he is doing paper works.

13\. don't let him concentrate.

14\. make paper planes out of the papers in his study.

15\. call him shota boy.

16\. call him Alice.

17\. keep singing 'London bridge'.

18\. ask him if he likes Lizzy.

19\. if he says he doesn't then say is it the reason because he is in a relationship with Sebastian.

20\. tell him he looks like a princess in a dress and he should wear more dresses.

21\. paint his manor all pink and when he gets mad at you tell him you thought he liked pink because you have seen him wear it.

22\. tell him to smile.

23\. if he asks why then say "because you look like an idiot while smiling".

24\. ask him to tell you a joke.

25\. if he refuses (which he probably will) tell him you will tell Viscount Druitt that you have found his 'sweet robin'.

* * *

_**MORE TO COME~~~**_


	2. I'm back TwT

_**Heya guys! sorry for the long hiatus, I had no internet all this time and I was feeling so lazy TwT, but i'm finally back with a new chapter and hope to update more often, hope you are all okay.**_

* * *

26\. ask him why he doesn't wear his complete pajamas.

27\. if he refuses that he is gay with Sebastian,then ask him is it because he is in a relationship with Alois.

28\. or even better,show him ciel x sebastian doujins and fan fictions.

29\. ask him if he engaged to Lizzy just to cover up his relationships with Sebastian.

30\. tell him he will get fat if he kept eating too much sweets.

31\. whenever Sebastian brings his desserts,snatch them away from him eat them while you are running.

32\. if he runs after you,lick his desserts and then tell him you will you insist.

33\. sing"pussy cat" around him.

34\. ask him how it feels like to be in a corset.

35\. make him dance and "accidentally" step on his foot and tell him he sucks at dancing and walk away like a boss.

36\. call him the queen's pet dog.

37\. tell him he is a child and he should be playing with toys instead of making toys.

38\. ask him if he likes undertaker's bone shaped biscuits because he is a dog.

39\. tell him blue isn't the color for him and he should wear pink clothes and dye his hair pink and paint his nails pink and even get pink contacts.

40\. call him short.

41\. If you are shorter than him,call him short and before he can argue,run away.

42\. whenever he starts his "I'm the queen's watchdog" speech,throw a ball at his direction and say "come on boy, good boy, bring the ball".

43\. show him ciel x sebastian,ciel x alois and ciel x claude doujins and fan fictions and videotape his reaction.

45\. show the video to Sebastian and laugh out loud and make sure Ciel watches all of this.

46\. when he tells you to do something,say 'aye aye, captain' and walk away without doing it.

47\. put on another eye patch on his right eye while he is asleep.

48\. tell him that Lizzie's coming over when she is actually not.

49\. tell him Lizzie is more manlier than him.

50\. make him play chess with you and leave the game unfinished.


	3. dEAD

51\. tell him you mistook him for a girl at first.

52\. leave a cat in his bed while he is asleep.

53\. ask him why he doesn't mind Sebastian changing his clothes for him.

54\. gather the seven dragon balls,make a wish to turn Ciel into a neko.

55\. then give him to Sebastian.

56\. tell him his sword fight with Alois was as useless as Yamcha because he couldn't kill him.

57\. lock him in a room with Orochimaru,Micheal Jackson and Alois.

58\. lock him in a room with Claude.

58\. invite all your friends at his room for a sleepover.

59\. look him deep in the eye,slowly take of his eyepatch and...slap him hard across the face and say "motherfucker! your eyes ain't symmetrical".

60\. start a cake fight on his birthday.

61\. invite prince Soma and Agni,Lau and Ranmao,Viscount Druitt,Alois and Lizzie over for a tea party and add catnip tequila in his tea.

62\. use bad lanuguage around him.

63\. tell him Kaito(from vocaloid) is his long lost brother.

64\. attack asked for reasons tell him he is the 'dead one' and he needs to be sent back where he belongs or else everyone will die.(get the reference?)

65\. tell him you ship CielxMei (from 'another').

66\. tell him he has a 'Gintama' and tell Sebastian that silver souls are tasteless and make sure Ciel sees it.

67\. ask him 'will you fly for me' and without any warning throw him across the room.

68\. hide his cane.

69\. ask him what does the number '69' means.

70\. yell at him saying 'stop acting like you are the prince of blue'.

71\. cut his cane short and give it back to him.

72\. dye his hair blonde while he is asleep.

73\. replace all of his clothes with a pink dress.

74\. tie his shoe laces together.

75\. ask him why does he wear stockings.


	4. you guys make me happy :'D

_**since today was a good day, I'm posting the next the last chapter for now as well :'D!**_

* * *

76\. tell luffy that ciel is tryna be the new pirate king.

78\. tell him he should wear panties too if he is gonna wear stockings.

79\. knock him out and shave his head.

80\. call him Sebastian's waifu.

81\. ask him did his eye got damaged from watching too much yaoi.

82\. tell him you think he is pretty.

83\. after that tell him you think he is pretty pathetic.

84\. tell him you think dogs are cute.

85\. gift him a pink dyed cat.

86\. gift him neko headphones.

87\. after that make him listen to Nyan cat.

88\. tell him you think all dogs are cute except for him.

89\. ask him how it's like to be Alice.

90\. show his eyes to death the kid.

91\. tell Sasuke that he possesses a new sharingan.

93\. tell him to act manlier.

94\. tell him he would have been a pretty bad vocaloid if he was one.

95\. after that tell him its because he looks and sounds like a girl but is actually a boy so some people would hate that.

96\. show everyone this video . ?u=Z...

97\. laugh your ass off while watching the video.

98\. do not show him the video.

99\. when finally he is done asking you to show the video,show him the video.

100\. make him watch the video by force and laugh your ass off.

* * *

**_I will be answering to the reviews here now. so lets see!_**

(I'mCrying)

GASP  
PAPER PLANES  
(Paper planes plays in the backround)  
NOOO RIN AND LEN MUST LIVE!

**_LOL sorry about that xD, your names makes so much sense LMAO_**

(DarkKitty44)

This made me laugh nonstop. I wish Ciel was real so I could actually do this.

**_I'm very happy to know that ;w;, and don't we all wish that xD_**

(meow cats r awesome)

I'm dying of laughter right now

**_nuuu don't die D:! just kidding xD thanks for the review :D_**

(akuryoyakuza)

OMG if you walked out of a game like that you'd end up like the italian!

**_#no regr8ts B'D pfffft xD_**

**_thanks for all the reviews everyone o!_**


End file.
